


Kiss in the Darkness

by LightBearer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING*<br/>Sibling incest. (As if they were real people in real life situations -_-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss in the Darkness

Have some Hidashi lovin' :D


End file.
